Tiempo de actuar
by Vismur
Summary: Adiós Conan, hola Shinichi. Secuela de "Solo un poco más". Shinkai.


_Título: Tiempo de actuar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, humor, celos, posesividad, manipulación, marcando el territorio, jugar ajeno. No debe tomarse enserio._

 _Resumen: Adiós Conan, hola Shinichi. Secuela de "Solo un poco más". Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **TIEMPO DE ACTUAR**

 **One-Shot**

Lo primero que Shinichi vio cuando despertó, fue un techo gris, y luego todo tenía sentido, su larga espera había terminado por fin, miró sus manos, quienes habían vuelto a su tamaño normal, se maravilló por seguir vivo, su etapa de recuperación era satisfactoria, y después de una semana de observación médica a la cual estaba sometido, había terminado, empezó a ordenar sus prioridades.

Él tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Primero Kaito, luego sus relaciones y después la escuela, tenía suficiente con los buitres que estaban merodeando al mago, y tenía que marcar el territorio, Kaito al parecer ya se le había ocurrido una idea, la cual pulieron por vía telefónica, existía una ventaja de que tenía una conexión con Conan, y hacer menos sospechoso su encuentro.

Y todo empezó a girar en un atraco.

Kaito había estado esperando un reto del tío Suzuki, para su fortuna, ocurrió dos semanas después de que Shinichi volviera a la normalidad.

Hakuba y Nakamori iban a estar presentes, así que era un lugar perfecto para dejar claras sus intenciones.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido con la mirada de deslumbramiento del inspector Nakamori, pero no le importó, espero hasta toparse con sus víctimas, digo, con las personas de interés, lo cual se logró una hora antes del espectáculo.

\- ¡Kaito! – chilló una adolecente regañando a su mago.

\- Cálmate, cálmate – murmuró él, divertido.

\- Tú… - ella se detuvo cuando le dio una vista rápida, y luego miro a Kaito de nuevo. - ¿Kaito, estás haciendo una broma? – preguntó intercalando sus vista.

\- ¿Eh?, no, ¿por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, mira hacia atrás – dijo ella señalando al lugar donde estaba el detective de oriente esperando.

\- Se parece mucho a ti – dijo Hakuba, empezando a ver las diferencias, esa persona no tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos, ni una sonrisa diabólica, era más, formal.

\- ¡Oh! – el mago miró con diversión y asombro, era muy lindo, y su actuación era muy convincente.

\- ¿Oye, quieres hacer un truco de dobles conmigo? – preguntó esperanzado cuando fue a buscarlo, Aoko le siguió.

\- ¡Kaito, no le pidas esas cosas a la gente! – dijo ella.

\- Pero es una gran oportunidad – dijo él con un puchero.

\- Lamento eso – se disculpó el detective rubio.

\- No es nada, soy Shinichi Kudo, un placer conocerlos – se presentó a los tres adolescentes.

\- Saguru Hakuba, he oído hablar de ti – se presentó el otro detective rubio.

\- Aoko Nakamorí – dijo la chica que se parecía tanto a Ran.

\- Soy Kaito Kuruba – se presentó el mago, ofreciendo una rosa color salmón. – Conan me ha hablado tanto de ti – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Conan?, ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Hakuba interesado de repente.

\- Si, es un primo lejano, regreso hace poco a Estados Unidos para reunirse con su familia – respondió Shinichi, viendo el ceño fruncido del otro detective, tomo la rosa, tocando la piel más de lo necesario, y se dio cuenta del furor con que sus ojos se dirigían a él.

\- Si, se parecen mucho – murmuró Aoko viendo detenidamente su cara, seguramente viendo las similitudes entre Conan, Kaito y él.

\- Conan también me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Shinichi ignorando a los demás.

\- Casi somos amigos, hay que vernos más seguido – dijo el mago con una sonrisa, pero ambos sabían la verdad.

Para las próximas semanas, Shinichi empezó a meterse en la vida Kaito, antes, las compras de los domingos se efectuaba entre Kaito y Aoko, ahora era Shinichi, Kaito y Aoko, la chica miraba con sospecha cuando pasaban la mayoría del tiempo sentados más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario, y se sentía como un tercero cuando estaba con ellos juntos, Aoko ya no podía ver a Kaito sin Shinichi a la espalda, era raro verlo solo, por cuestión de hecho. Y ella estaba celosa.

En caso de Hakuba, era la misma situación, Shinichi había llegado a la misma universidad donde estudiaban Kaito y él, pero siempre estaban juntos, el detective pelinegro también tenía la maña de tomar la mano de Kaito, tomar su cintura, tomar su brazo, abrazar sus hombros, y Kaito no parecía molesto por el contacto, parecía feliz, ellos tenían una extraña habilidad para hacerlo sentir invisible.

Pero a diferencia de Aoko, Hakuba sabía que Shinichi estaba tras el mago, ambos eran detectives, ellos podrían sacar deducciones de sus acciones, y para la desgracia del mitad británico, el japonés estaba ganando terreno, Kaito no parecía entender esto sin embargo, cuando intento preguntar el porqué, el mago le miro extrañado.

\- Somos amigos Hakuba, eso no es raro – dijo ladeando la cabeza, que era muy lindo y todo, pero también muy irritante, porque Kudo le sonrió con suficiencia, y él trato de encarar que le dijo amigo, amigo, pero desistió, porque sonaría muy infantil.

Sin embargo, Kaito estaba divertido por la situación en general, por Hakuba no se preocupaba, por Aoko lo hacía, eran amigos, así que estaba tratando de darle indirectas para darle entender la situación, si no funcionaba, las pláticas iban a estar al orden del día.

En el caso de Shinichi, la táctica agresiva pasiva que estaba usando era nuevo para él, pero nada menos satisfactorio, la mitad de la universidad pensaba que eran pareja, la policía de la División 1 y División 2, los tenían como contactos compartidos, algunos restaurantes y cafeterías tenían una mesa reservada para ellos, sabía que todo era el plan del detective, pero no le molestaba para menos.

Su Shinichi era tan lindo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **OMAKE:**

Había pasado un año desde que regresó, en todo este tiempo, había logrado muchas victorias, y estaba orgulloso de su trabajo bien hecho, en todo ese tiempo, Nakamori se había rendido a mitad del año, no sabía que había logrado su cambio de actitud, pero no le importaba y había dejado solo al detective británico en su camino, el molesto pretendiente rubio.

Había pensado en varias acciones que podría hacer para deshacerse de su rival, entre más rápido mejor.

\- ¿Sabes? – preguntó Kaito sacándolo de sus pensamientos, quien lo miraba con duda en sus ojos.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó de nuevo, tratando de recordar si estaban hablando de algo antes de que se metiera en su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo me vas a besar? – preguntó inocentemente, Shinichi trató de concentrarse, sintiendo su estómago bailar, ¿había oído mal?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con nerviosismo, debió de haber oído mal.

\- Shinichi, casi todo el mundo piensa que somos novios, has ahuyentado a mis pretendientes, y no eres muy discreto para ser sincero, técnicamente hemos estado saliendo durante meses – dijo el mago con unas sonrisa divertida, mirando como el sonrojo recorrió la cara de su detective.

\- ¿Lo sabias? – preguntó muy avergonzado, aunque en su mente se corrigió que estaban saliendo durante dos años.

\- Hace poco, te estoy esperando para hacerlo oficial, pero me cansé de esperar – contestó el mago divertido.

\- ¿No te importa? – volvió a preguntar, la esperanza brindando calidez.

\- Solo porque te quiero, ahora bésame – dijo con diversión, recibiendo el beso que estaba esperando desde hace años, si por el rabillo del ojo vio a un rubio molesto, no le importo, porque ahora tenía que buscar otros métodos de diversión, la tienda de disfraces sonaba muy bien.


End file.
